The Uzumaki Empire
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: See how the uzumaki clan goes from a small island clan to being a superpower in the ninja world. This will be a long story over 100,000 most likey by it's end. This story is more or less dead as I plan on working on my other story's. Namely Danzo Hokage and Genin Hokage. I will be working on this story but I will not post anymore updates to this.
1. The Partnership

The Uzumaki Empire.

By: Spaceorbis.

AN: This was updated on 4-23-2018.

175 years before Naruto part 1.

Part 1-The Meeting.

The nation of Uzushiogakure was situated in the middle of the Land Of Fire and the Land Of Whirlpools. It housed the Uzumaki clan. The clan was an ancient one dating as far back as the life of the demi-god better known by the world's denizens as the sage of the six paths who had died nearly 1,000 years before. The clan had grown substantially in the past thousand years of world history with much of that in a state of war.

The Uzumaki clan was one of the more powerful clans of the ninja world. Best known for their vast knowledge in the ancient art of seals few would dare face them in open battle. Aside from their mastery of seals many in the clan also knew how to use a sword. Some even better then the samurai in the snow coverd land of iron far to the east. It was from this very clan that a man would forever alter world history.

Deep inside the main clan compound sat an old man. He had over seen the clan for over 50 long years. The Uchiha and Senju clans had been at war for nearly all of his 70 years of life. He had hoped that after four centuries of near constant war with each other that one of them would have sued for peace but with the new Uchiha clan head being a man of war he knew that such hope was destined to fail. So he called for a clan meeting. A meeting to make plans for the future of the clan. It didn't take long for the clan to assemble inside the clan's great hall. Some of the older clan members called out for a more isolationist mindset. It wasn't there war to fight they would say. Why should there loved ones have to die on some distant land or for some small backwater village none of them could pronounce. What was to be gained in doing so? It was true that both the Uzumaki and Senju clans were related dating back to the age of the sage of the six paths. But it was also true that both had gone to war many times in the past.

But it was one young man by the name of Sasuke Uzumaki who stood up and walked calmly to the front of the great hall that would forever alter the trajectory of not only his clan but of world history. His sword sat atop his back in view for all to see. Sasuke Uzumaki was a 21 year old who many in the clan knew as one of the better swordsmen in the clan. He soon turned to face his clan a look of unending devotion could be seen by all in the great hall. He took a moment before he began to speak eyeing all in the great hall as he did so. "We all know that the land on our island is running out and that we will need to secure new lands for our clans future, lands to farm and lands to construct new homes for our families". He stopped for just a moment to take a sip of water before he continued with his passionate speech. "We also know that the Uchiha clan is weak from the loss of there last clan head". It was at this time many nodded. Every clan no matter how powerful was at there weakest right after a clan head had died. "What better time than this to ensure our clan can not only survive for generations to come, but also ensure that we are the ones to rule the this world, we are all the son's and daughters of the sage of the six paths. His blood flows in our very body's we have a divine right to rule and with that he gave a deep bow before retaking his seat".

Many in the clan looked at each other and before long discussions broke out amongst old and younger members alike. Some in favor of the motion others dismissing outright. It was just an upstart trying to look good in front of the many beautiful young ladies in the clan they would later say. The Uzumaki clan head however sat back and listened to the concerns and opinions of his fellow clan members before he made his decision. "This may surprise many of you as it does myself but I like Sasuke Uzumaki's proposal I say we try". The old man slowly made his way to the middle of the great hall just as Sasuke had done not long before. "We all knew this day would come however I had hoped that day wasn't this day but by log today is that day and I will not fail you in this great undertaking". One of the older clan members voiced his concerns about this. He had also seen his fair share of battles. His numerous battle-scars that ran up and down his body was testament to that very fact. "How are we to go about it". The man asked the clan before he continued. "We may be powerful but we are still just one clan in a sea of powerful foes what hope do we have to even try such a task". The clan head simply nodded before he answered. "That is true but we must do something as our island will not house us for much longer" the clan head replyed. "We know how to make good fast ships we will build a fleet of them and set sail next year for the main land" the clan head said. "I will send word to the daimyos to ask for a place to settle till than you are all dismissed I hope you all a good day" the clan head said before he began walking out of the great hall.

In the past 15 years the Senju clan had seen some of the bloodiest battles it had ever seen and they knew that if they was to survive a partnership would have to be formed with one of the more powerful clans. By this time Sasuke Uzumaki had been chosen to lead the clan into the future. His ascension to clan head went virtually unopposed as he had proven his worth to all in his clan after the failed Uchiha assassination attempt on the old clan head in his sleep ten years before. But by pure luck Sasuke Uzumaki was on his way home after a hard day of training and upon seeing the would be assassins enter the clan head's home he set about stopping them.

The Uchiha assassins entered the clan head's home by way of an open window. Once inside both pulled out a kunai knive and was about to throw them only for them to be blocked by Sasuke Uzumaki's very own kunai. It didn't take Sasuke Uzumaki long to subdue the would be assassins. As punishment for this unprovoked attack on his clan both :assassins: both pre-teens by the looks of it was to be tied to a tree by means of their legs and used for target practice by the clan's many children.

It was from this very fact that the following day he was announced to be the future clan head. The day of the crowning ceremony was a day of fun and games all ending with a massive party that lasted into the late hours of the night.

Weeks later a small group of five Senju clan members landed on the small island and entered Uzushiogakure and asked to meet the clan head. Sasuke Uzumaki walked them to his new home and asked why they had entered his home village. "I take it your the clan head" one asked. "I am". Sasuke said before he continued. "That aside you have yet to tell me why you have come to my village" he asked them once more as he sat down behind his desk. The desk was coverd in piles of paperwork that had yet to be filed. The life of a clan head was not an easy one but he never complained once. He understood what was expected of him and he would do whatever it took to ensure his clan's will-being. "Right". One said as he handed Sasuke a rolled up piece of parchment. "We only ask that you sign this defense treaty it requires you to come to our defense if need be, it would also have us come to your aid as will it's a win for both of our clans". Sasuke looked it over before he replyed. "You may stay in one of the spare guest rooms until I have come to a decision on this matter". The group of Senju all bowed to the clan head before exiting the room.

Soon after a clan meeting was called. It didn't take long for the clan to fill the great hall once more. Sasuke Uzumaki soon asks for everybody to quiet down so he may speak. "As i'm sure you know we have a few members from the Senju clan". A few of the older members began to mumble unpleasantries in hushed tones but he knew it couldn't be helped. Once the group had stopped he once more resumed. "They want us to sign this before he lifted it to better show the treaty. "What are your thoughts and opinions on this matter". Many of the older members still recall the many battles they had fighting them so it was clear they had no love for them. However the younger generation voted to sign the treaty if nothing else than to strengthen the clan's position. Soon the room descended into a yelling match. Seeing this Sasuke Uzumaki released a healthy dose of killer intent to silence everybody. "We will all vote on it each of you will be given a card put yes or no on it and lay it face down in a pile atop this desk after we have all voteed we will see what we will do about this". Soon all of the clan members had voted and it was now time to read off the votes one by one. We have 400 votes to sign and 399 votes to not sign. Sasuke Uzumaki was just about to sign had it not been for one clan member yelling about a lost vote. After a good 25 minutes of looking the lost vote was found. "Ok and the last vote is against signing the treaty Sasuke said".

All of the clan looked at each other. Such a thing hadn't taken place in over 400 years. Sure they had an even 800 clan members due to the others moving to the Land Of Fire years before but still it was still a surprising turn of events. Many of the older members in the clan could still recall the lives lost only 34 years before and now that very same clan was asking them to help them out what madness was this. Sasuke once more raised his hand so he may speak. "I can understand how you feel but this is a good opportunity to gain a powerful ally we would be fools if we didn't take this golden opportunity". The older generation once again argued against it as they viewed such a move to be a show of weakness on there part. However the younger generation argues that such an opportunity may never come again and that they should take it no matter there shared history. The debate lasted well into the night both sides many times pulling out there swords in a fit of rage. Sasuke was forced many times to draw his own sword in a show of power that added to his use of killer intent saw most of the hostilities calm down. But at long last they had come to a decision regarding the treaty so on october 7th of the year 1176 the Uzumaki/Senju partnership was finalized.

The Senju would soon depart for there homeland deep inside the land of fire. News of this would almost certainly turn the tide of the war. Sasuke had made plans to see the small group off as a sign of trust. His blood red armor and sword could be seen by both clans. The two leaders shook hands sealing the new partnership and laying the groundwork for the rise of the Uzumaki empire that would rise in the years to come.

It was many years later that news of yet another war between the Senju and Uchiha clans reached the ears of Sasuke. Who by this time had been clan head for over 28 years. His once blood red hair that was common by all true Uzumaki had slowly began to gray somewhat. However it was from the very same partnership years back that he had also met his wife who had given him a son who he loved very much. However in the last 28 years he had overseen the rise of many great swordsmen/swordwomen in his clan. Having trained many of them himself. This forced both father and son apart later in life and there relationship never recovered from this. One such person was a boy named Ashina Uzumaki he like many in the clan had the typical blood red hair and Sasuke enjoyed watching the boy spar with his fellow clan mates. It was clear he had the potential to be something truly great.

It was for this very reason that Ashina found himself facing the clan head in an open field. Sasuke was going to train him to possibly be his replacement should it be necessary. Ashina's training regime was brutal. He was first forced to hunt and survive with just a knife, a few day's field rations (3) and his own wit. The near endless laps around the open field after that had often resulted in Ashina passing out. But he would do all that 1,000 times over than sparing with the clan head. Sasuke didn't play around once he was sure Ashina could survive a spar he ordered him to do so. It had taken the better part of three years but the progress was clear. It was true Ashina still had a way's to go before he could realistically beat Sasuke in a spar but he could now beat just about everybody else.

Weeks later Sasuke was busy with the paperwork when one of the younger clan members by the name of Miko ran inside his office. Miko was a by product of the partnership and was his go to when he wanted a message to be delivered quickly. However unlike on most day's Miko looked hesitant to deliver the message. Sasuke upon seeing this took the message and began to read. The war was going very badly and he was being asked to send even more of his clan to fight in the war. A war that had lasted for nearly four long bloody years. "Find me this group" Sasuke ordered. No sooner had the order been given Miko was halfway out the door. It didn't take long before a group of nearly 20 filled the small office. There mission was clear help hold the enemy at the base of a narrow mountain pass as the bulk of the Senju forces moved to hit them from behind. They failed.


	2. Falling Back

Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp Hell.

149 years before Naruto part 1.

Updated on 8-15-2018.

AN: This chapter will go all the way to the making of Konohagakure so will overlap with chapter 3. Chapter 3 covers what Ashina's group is doing in the small village. It'll all come together by it's end but I wanted to let you know before you start with this chapter.

Ashina was selected to be the leader of the newest group to join in the war effort. This would mark the first time he as will as many in his group would see the main land. The day the group was to depart was a sad day for the many mothers, fathers, son's, brothers and sisters as they would all need to say good-bye to there loved ones possibly for the last time. Sasuke as he had done for all the previous send-offs walked with the men talking or joking to help ease the tension.

It took Ashina's group the better part of a week to make the trip from Uzushiogakure to the mainland of the Land Of Fire. Ashina and the others could see the massive campsite off in the distance as the ship moved slowly into port. They could also see the many dock workers busy unloading the cargo from the many transport ships that would later make it's way to the camp to feed the men and women. Ashina's group walked into the camp in the wee hours of the day. The sun was just now coming into view on the horizon.

Many of the men were still asleep inside there tents. Still others could be seen walking or in some cases stumbling to the food tents. However the first order of business for them was to meet with the generals and go over the battle plan and whatever else was deemed of any real importance. Ashina understood just how important this all was. This camp was the last possible fallback area before being forced to the coastline. If that was to happen the war was more or less lost. They had to hold onto it for as long as possible.

The camp itself was set up so the higher ups had bigger tents with long wooden tables to sit around. As for the lowly soldier such as himself and his group they had much smaller tents with next to nothing in them save for a sleeping bag and a small box to place their stuff inside. It really showed how much it mattered to be born into power. Or at the very least it mattered what position you held.

That first day in camp was nothing but fun and games. Everybody joked about one idiotic thing after another. Songs of home and of family played late into the night. Childhood story's were being told. The numerous small campfires being the only source of warmth. All in all it felt far less like a war camp and more akin to camping with ones family and friends. Ashina had also joined in the telling of jokes. Overall he was really enjoying himself.

The next day not so much. That first wave. That first attack. That removed any happiness from his mind. This was war. This was what his father had seen in the many battles he had taken part in years before. That day his view of the nearby area was forever changed. Gone was the beautiful vista being replaced by a vista of death. A vista of blood and broken body's. Many years later when Ashina was upon his death bed he would say that it was this day he saw the world for the first time. The real world and not the childish delusions of his youth.

Ashina and his clan members had only been in the camp for a few days now but the loss of life on both sides could be best described as hellish. The nearby river now looked more like a river of blood than anything. The piles of dead body's didn't help. But what was truly unsettling was the continuous supply of new bodies to work on and try to save. However the outlook for saving them was never great as the Uchiha clan made sure to burn there body's to the bone ensuring a slow but nevertheless painful death. It was hard to believe this used to be a grassy hilltop just a few days before. It now looked more akin to hell itself. The burning trees. The sea of body's that littered the nearby area like wildflowers. The river of blood. The painful screams of the soon-to-be deceased. The high piles of arms or legs cut off to try to save them that in the end was more than likely the reason for their death. The smell of iron and copper that now polluted the very air. All this and much more filled his day's and nights.

Ashina could still recall the site that welcomed him just days before. Back when the camp had more than 14,000 men. Now however that number was less than 200. The Uchiha clan was pushing past the battle-lines like a hot knife through butter. If that wasn't bad enough word was the much needed reinforcements would be delayed. Any hope of holding the area was now slowly being replaced by fear. Ashina knew that the camp was lost. It didn't take a military genius to understand that. "Sir what should we do"? Asked one of the few men who had somehow survived this hell. "We are falling back. Burn everything of value". Ashina ordered before he began to run into the forest near the soon to be abandoned campsite.

Ashina and what few were left after falling back into the nearby forest had located a cave just a few miles due east of the now abandoned campsite. They could hear the Uchiha clan looking for them in the darkness. The small group dared not so much as make a sound for the fear of discovery. "What are we going to do"? Asked one of the younger members of the group in a fearful tone of voice. Ashina didn't have an answer for the young man. This was his first true experience with warfare and with the speed the Uchiha had used in pushing back the lines as fast as they did none of them had a map of the local area. They would all have to try to find there way to the designated area on foot. A journey of nearly a hundred miles without a map. Such a prospect didn't sit well with any of them. Nor did the prospect of being discovered. Ashina knew by now that word would have gotten to the fleet. So for the time being they would have to go without any hope of backup. There radios simply didn't have the range. "We will set out at first light, try to keep the noise down as much as you can". Ashina told the small group. The group nodded. They all knew this was really the only hope they had.

Many miles away on the Uzumaki flagship :Whirlpool: Sasuke Uzumaki was busy looking over the battlefield reports from the past few days. The Uchiha clan had forced both of there clans to the coastline of the Land Of Fire. So in a bid to turn the tide of the war once more they both set out messages to the many other clans that lived in the Land Of Fire. "Have we received any replies from the other clans"? Sasuke asked. "So far only the Hyuga, the other clans have yet to reply sir". One of the numerous messenger ninjas replied. Just as he was about to return to the battlefield reports another informed him a message was coming over the communications network from a general Isaac Senju. "Play it". Sasuke ordered and soon the voice of one Isaac Senju filled the air. "We have taken the fishing village of Tobotto" :stop:. "We have over 300 Uchiha POW (prisoners of war") :stop:. "I will regroup with you in the next few days" :stop:. "I just have to make a few superficial repairs nothing to worry about" :stop:. "I also have a small fleet of Hyuga ships with me" :stop:. "Send a reply to have him send the Hyuga our way". Sasuke ordered the messenger ninja.

The next day Ashina and his group began to exit the cave. The first rays of sunlight forcing them all to cover their eyes. "It looks clear". Ashina said before walking ever deeper into the forest. After running for a few more hours they set up camp near a slow moving river. It would be a few day's more before any of them would see the sea. If they saw it at all. The food was now running dangerously low and Ashina knew they would need to start hunting for food. This would place them in danger of discovery by the many search parties still in the area. But he had no real choice.

Many miles away Sasuke was giving out orders to the nearby ships when he saw a fleet speeding his way. Pulling out a pair of binoculars he saw that this was the Hyuga clan. It wasn't long after the Hyuga clan head and his aids were all welcomed to the flagship of the Uzumaki clan.

A few day's later a light wind blew across the treetops. The sun was just about to rise as Ashina's group began to wake up from their sleep. It had taken them nearly a week of non-stop running but at long last the coastline could be seen. It was still a few miles out but still. Hope had returned to there faces. The early morning sun was making the sea look like glittering gemstones and from atop the hill they could also see a small town off in the distance. It didn't take them long to reach the coastline and soon after the smell of fish filled the still cool morning air. The medic of the group a Senju woman wanted to look inside the town. Ashina agreed with the suggestion and so after they had all eaten the group set off for the small coastal village.

A few day's later on a small island that bore no name sat some of the most powerful men/women in all of the Land Of Fire. Never in history had so many clans been in the same place at the same time without fighting. Clans from all over the Land Of Fire could now be seen around a long wooden table made just for this very occasion. Sasuke was busy working on new attack plans. Now that he had so many people he could really start pushing back the Uchiha. The more notable clans being the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Namikaze and the Iburi clans along with many others. It was clear to everybody he was going to use them to scout the AOO (Area Of Operations) his clan would set up seals along known paths the Uchiha clan used to move their supply's. The Senju would attack them, than just as fast fall back into the cover of the tree line and that would seal their fate. As soon after massive fireballs would begin showing up along the battle lines. Soon the Uchiha could do nothing as town after town were being lost. The Uzumaki naval forces were busy destroying their coastal defenses up and down the Land Of Fire. The Namikaze meanwhile were busy assassinating high-ranking officials alongside the Iburi and Inuzuka clans. So after 1,528 continuous days of war the Uchiha clan surrendered on Itachi Island. The once powerful clan was now reduced to about half it's size by the wars end.

It was only a few days later that the many clan heads could once again be seen around the very same table they used to plan there attacks in the war. Now however it was covered in maps. Not for war. But to pick a location for a new city. A city that would house their many clans. This was unlike anything that predated it. This was an experiment. Could clans who had so many times over the centuries join together to live in peace and harmony. It was decided that the city would be located at the very heart of the Land Of Fire. This was decided due to the area being the easiest place in the Land Of Fire to get to no matter what part their clans lived in. The massive forest would be a useful defense at any rate.

With that done Sasuke dismissed the many clan heads to allow them to deal with there own internal matters. The campsite that at one time housed more than 40,000 men began to slowly depart and in less than a weeks time it housed just over 3,000. With most being the higher up's in the clans. Sasuke himself was just about to depart for home himself when a voice called out to him. Sasuke turned around to come face to face with a man he had seen working with the many medical ninja. His skill was unmatched that much was clear. Sasuke gave a deep bow to the man. He may have been a clan head for one of the more powerful clans in the ninja world. But this man was clearly a person who demanded respect. Without him the loss of life on their side could and in most cases would have been far higher. "You need not be so kind your a clan head and I'm just a lowly medic". Sasuke asked what he needed. "I just wanted to say how grateful me and my wife are for you helping our clan out". The man said. "I was happy to help". Sasuke replied to the man. The two man slowly walked out of the campsite. "After all our two clans have set aside our dark history years ago and now the future may be better than any of us could have ever dreamed". Sasuke said. "It does look like we are entering an era of peace. One I hope lasts for a very long time". The two men continued their conversation for many hours. A bond of true friendship being formed.

It has been nearly ten years and the new village dub by many of the people who live inside it's massive walls as the Hidden Leaf village. In another reality or timeline the walls would have needed ninjas doing patrols 24 hours a day 7 days a week. However due to the many layered and complex seals such a thing was simply not needed. The walls had seals that would make it impossible to use chakra and ten miles past that was a detection grid placed by none other than Sasuke Uzumaki. With more or less all the clans in the Land Of Fire in one place businesses had started to pop up and money was flowing into the land like never before. As such the technological advancement has allowed for new inventions to make life easier as will as new medical advancements to come into use. Life in the Hidden Leaf was good. The Uchiha clan had more or less dropped off the face of the earth and with Ashina having mastered everything that he had to teach him Sasuke Uzumaki was soon going to step down as clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. A new era for the ninja world had come and he hoped that the dark days of war would forever be in the past. Sasuke had one more reason to be happy he had just learned that his best friend just had his first son. A son that he had named Hashirama Senju and that he was to be the godfather to the boy.


	3. News From Other Lands

135 years before naruto part 1

Part 9-Hashirama Senju's Green Thumb

It was clear to all that Hashirama Senju had an unusual gift with plants and plant life from the start. Ashina who had taken over as clan head could see that if the boy was happy the many trees that surrounded the still somewhat tiny village would take on a much healthier look. Hashirama Senju took to Ashina like a dog to a wooden stick going on walks around the village with him everyday. Ashina didn't mind the small boy as it was clear he would one day be a very powerful ninja. Today was what the boy called godfather day, a day he made very clear was the one day he would see his godfather no matter what and after what was called the day the trees died nobody did. Sasuke was will passed his fighting days his hair now being mostly gray. The boy ran to Sasuke in a blur making the papers on his table to fly all over the room making a mess. Sasuke didn't mind this having taking place each week for four years it was more tradition for the boy to do so. Sasuke didn't much mind the weekly messes if his godson was happy so was he. After making sure Hashirama Senju had his toys that being a toy shovel and bucket. Gifts from Sasuke for the boy after turning four, it was the age in the Senju clan when the kids would begin to train in they're clan's fighting style and clan jutsus. The two men entered a soundproof room and with that they began to talk about clan matters and other such news.

How is that boy your group found inside the fishing village Tosoto if I rcall Sasuke asked. As he poured some green tea into two small cups on the side was a small yet very complex seal that made the cups virtually indestructible. Sasuke hated having to buy new cups every few years and so over his many years as clan head had worked sometimes with little to no sleep to make the seal that now sat on all of his cups. He is doing fine somebody from that mind walking clan saw about removing everything save for us finding him the village council deemed it necessary.

(The council like in the show holds all the major clan heads as will as the main non-ninja departments)

The council has no right Sasuke yells. The boy is not from our clan nor any clan inside the village he was the only one still alive it would not be right to have made him suffer. How soon after finding him did this take place Sasuke asked. As soon as the village council was formed the deed was done you made me clan head days before. It wouldn't have mattered the vote was 17 to 6 only the non-ninja members voted to not do it. What is to become of the boy? Under village law 17B1 no non-ninja may be adopted by anybody from a ninja clan. Why the hell not Sasuke yelled. We may have many clans living inside our village but we still have clan traditions our views on this would only see our position weakened if we voted to allow such a thing. But he is but a boy Sasuke yelled out in outrage. As clan head it's my job to see our clan rise I like you hated doing it but we must buy time and gain as much support from the weaker clans than we can voice our opposition. I will see this law overturned but now isn't the time. I also have word of Uchiha movements in the land of iron Ashina said. To what aim Sasuke asked. My guess to gain support but I wouldn't pay it much mind the samurai will never give them support no honor in doing so. What does worry me is news of the other lands doing the same we may soon have more than just the Uchiha to worry about now.

As that was going on Hashirama Senju was busy playing in the backyard without a care in the world he didn't know his life would soon never be the same for on the edge of the land of lightning a small band of ninjas was busy making plans to kidnap the small boy and set in motion what would set both the land of fire and the land of lightning to the first ever ninja war between two ninja villages.


	4. The Hidden Cloud Ninja's Mission

135 years before naruto part 1

Part 10-The Village Hidden In The Clouds

AN: In this story the hidden leaf does not have a hokage nor will the other villages the councils vote on what takes place. The ANBU forces at this time do not exist as such each council member has bodyguards (two each) The ANBU forces are formed to better protect HVI's (High Valued Individuals) after Hashirama Senju kidnaping. Also the war will be more along the lines of a cold war each village is fighting the other but never face to face.

Thousands of miles away in the mountainous region known as the land of lightning. Sat a small group of ninja who's mission was known only by a select few individuals. The mission was to kidnap the son of the Senju clan head. His file only giving his age and a very basic history of his life. What is this we can't use this so the kids four so what yelled out a cloud ninja. What did you expect for them to give us this is everything we know about the kid. Do we even know where this village is asked the same cloud ninja. In the land of fire. The land of fire is over 7,000 miles east to west with hundreds of villages all over the place and unless you forgot we only have till weeks end to do it. You let me worry about the logistics for this mission and you worry about getting the kid out. He than began to rise as a hooded man enter the light of the small campfire. He began to talk in what to the others was complete gibberish but to the groups so-called leader was a complex code telling him everything that he needed to know. After the groups leader gives the hooded man a handful of newly minted coins the group killed the campfire and set off to the land of fire a full two days run.

At the same time Ashina and Sasuke exit the room both feeling the increasing desire to sleep after the day's events but unlike Sasuke who could enjoy the soft embrace of his nice warm bed Ashina had to take the boy home something he did just about everyday save for the really busy days. Hashirama knowing his time with his beloved godfather was up picked up his toys and walked over to Ashina. Did you have fun Ashina asked. You bet Hashirama replyed. I'm sorry to tell you this but i'll be busy with clan matters so you will have to play with your brothers Ashina told the boy. He hated the look that would soon lay on the boy's face upon learning this but he was powerless to do anything about it. Don't give me that face your dad will soon begin your training aren't you excited Ashina asked the boy. I guess Hashirama replyed never once meeting Ashina's eyes. It's only for one day two at the most after that i'm all yours. You promise Hashirama giving Ashina a look that showed he hoped so very much for it to be true. As a clan head I can't make such a promise but i'll try my hardest to see it done. By this time the two had entered the clan compound of the Senju. Hashirama could see his many brothers,cousins aunts and uncles all working on clan jutsu as will as the clan's fighting style Dragon Fist. It worked very similar to the hyuga fighting style however this worked by preventing the opponent from moving by the breaking of bones inside the opponent. Before Ashina could begin his journey to the far side of the village to also enjoy the never ending joys of one's bed Hashirama gives him the longest hug in the history of hugs by a full two and a half minutes. Oh before I forget can you tell your dad I need to talk to him about something it's very important. I will the boy replyed before running inside his home.

The cloud ninjas had made good time. With the info the unknown hooded man had given them the cloud ninjas had saved nearly a day. The cloud ninjas had made camp just outside a small town who's name they didn't care to find out. Hey A (This A would have been the first raikage but in this story he is just one of the many ninjas) who was that man anyway asked one of the other cloud ninjas. His just a spy I saved one time I don't like to use him as he asks for alot of coin A said. So what's the plan the hidden leaf has many powerful clans inside it's walls we can't just walk in. As I told you before let me worry about the logistics for now just eat your fish A told the man. We will set out at first light A told the others who all nodded before returning to the cooked fish.


	5. The Loss Of An Older Brother

135 years before naruto part 1

Part 11-Unwelcomed Guests

A and the other cloud ninja could see the massive gates of the hidden leaf village. The spiral shape that indicated the Uzumaki clan lay in the middle of the massive gates doors along with all the other clans. They could also see the many ninjas who lived inside the village going about they day to day duty's. A looked over the map the hooded man had given them it wasn't the best map but A could make out everything of significance. The village had been divided into four distinct districts. The clan district had all the clans the more powerful holding most of the land. The commercial district began just feet from the gate and ran more or less all the way to the massive mountain that lay behind the village. Then came the villages goverment district that housed all of the important government buildings such as the police force, the many schools as will as the village council building that sat in the middle of the village. Then lastly the district that had the many parks and the numerous training grounds could be located at the edge of the village some having small rivers snaking their way through.

The cloud ninja could see that kidnaping the boy wouldn't be easy but a mission is a mission. After looking over the map one last time A placed the map inside his traveling bag after doing that A pulled out some seal paper and began to make seals for each member of his group. After a few minutes A had a very poor imitation of an Uzumaki clan seal used for camouflage. A was sure it wouldn't hide them for long but he hoped it would hide them just long enough to kidnap the boy and exit the village. With that done the cloud ninja began the mission to kidnap one Hashirama Senju.

Said boy was busy trying to get a hit on his much faster older brother who was making him look like a joke. His older brother had been at this for nearly an hour and he was finding this to be very dull so he used earth style:earthly hand to pin Hashirama down. Your being far too careless try to find an opening and exploit it what your doing now will only get you and anybody with you killed. Hashirama replys with i'm sorry. Don't be sorry do better his brother yelled finding this all to be in a word troublesome making one boy sneeze so hard it woke him up making him yell out WHO EVER SAID OR THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS TROUBLESOME I FOREVER HATE YOU. Who was that brother Hashirama asked. The lazyest boy I know don't worry he would find it far to TROUBLESOME anyway. Just as fast that same boy replyed THAT'S IT YOU AND ME NOW. Should I get dad Hashirama asked. No more than likey his just upset he has to try to fall asleep again. Anyway Ashina should be done with whatever it was he has been doing for the past few days why don't I walk you over would you like that. You bet Hashirama replyed.

The two Senju boys had gotten about midway to Ashina's house before a cloud of smoke covered the dirt path that led to Ashina's small home. Hashirama get behind me i'll deal with whoever this is. Give us the boy and we may not kill you said one of the cloud ninja. The two senju boys began to back away in fear more so Hashirama than his older brother. How did you get inside the village he asked. How we got inside is not important now give us the boy. No Hashirama's older brother replyed as he began pulling out ten kunai knives five in each hand and began firing them off. The cloud ninjas all deflect the knives some with swords others with they own kunai. That boy was a very stupid thing to do A replyed. A pulled out his sword and in an instant he severed his head from his shoulders. Hashirama didn't have time to process what he had just seen before A hit him with the butt of his sword. Is everything set up A asked. Yes sir we should be miles away before the firewoks show goes off that should buy us time. Good A replyed and just like that they mission was a success.


	6. The Political Fallout

135 years before naruto part 1 AN: The council will be 24 people so 13 on anything will pass it.

Part 12-The Political Fallout

Hours had passed the fires from the timed explosives had for the most part been put out the cost of rebuilding would be very high and so a council meeting was scheduled. All the major clans attended the meeting. The Senja clan head was understandably very upset about the successful kidnapping of Hashirama. Ashina was busy reading off the on-site reports and just by looking at the areas bombed it was clear this was to cover there escape. After reading the last of the reports Ashina began to address the council members. Today a group of as of yet unknown origin has not only kidnapped one of our own people but also attacked the village by use of timed explosives this hostile action will not be soon forgotten and those responsible will feel the full wrath of the village of the hidden leaf. So to began I would like a vote on riseing the alert level to yellow. As we have discussed in previous meetings a code yellow would limit outside entrance until a complete and thorough investigation of what is being brought in has been completed. Many in the council chambers looked unsure if this was the best course of action. Many of the non-ninja members viewed this as a bad move as it would slow trade and would affect there bottom line. The Senja clan hed yelled out what about the boy Hashirama. Nothing as of yet whoever did this is no amateur they covered their tracks very well. It'd be very difficult to find them now that it's begin raining. But know that people are looking over the timed explosives if anything comes up your be the first to know Ashina said.

Hours later and Ashina is in his small home enjoying some tea just as he was about to pick up a book on a near by table the door to his office opened up and in walked in a beautiful lady the same lady that fought beside him in the last war. Her dull yellow hair moved with each step she took. Her blue eyes looking over Ashina with worry clear on her face. A wedding ring was clearly displayed on her left hand. She and Ashina began dating soon after the wars end and after nearly a year he asked her to become his wife that was 11 years ago now. I understand how worried you are but we have people looking over everything we will find him. But why Hashirama his not the next clan head nor is he of any real importance aside from being a Senja. That may be it he is a Senja they may want money or they may try to use him to make more Senja's for they own village. By the way did your idea get passed she asked. Yes but only just it passed by only one vote. Who will be in this new organization she asked. Only the elites of our ninja forces the best of the best. Secrecy will be of the highest importance as such they will wear masks there will be called the ANBU they will answer only to the main three the Hyuga the Senja and the Uzumaki clans.

The next day a small group of unknown people was being interrogated but all they could get out of them was we will only talk to Ashina. It didn't take long for Ashina to get to the massive wooden gates of the hidden leaf village the group of 34 was wearing hoods hiding there faces from view. Who are you Ashina asked. It didn't take long before it was clear who this group was for weeks reports of Uchihas who had left the clan due to holding unfavorable views had been an off and on thing in the intelligence department. We are asking for asylum in your village said one of the now unhooded men. There clan killed both my mother and uncle no way will I allow them into the village. Ashina told the man that he had no power in the matter and if the next council meeting voted to let them stay they would gain citizenship. Till than the group was welcome to make use of the many hotels littered across the village.

Days later the next council meeting the main issue at hand was whether or not to give them citizenship. A representative was elected to plead there case to the village council. Understandably the Senja clan head vote was known by all that being no. The Hyuga clan head didn't much care the last war with the Uchiha clan had been more than 250 years ago so none of his clan cared so he was free to vote anyway he wanted on the matter. Ashina was unsure he could see the virtually limitless potential of having one more of the world's most powerful clans living in the village but he could also see how this could just as easily be a trap. The other clans was a mix of all three some outright saying no, others not really caring or voting yes. Needless to say the council chambers became very loud and had it not been for village law 118-B6 blood may have been spilled that day (118-B6 is no weapons may be brought into the council chambers aside from council bodyguards). The votes are in we have 12 votes for 10 opposed to granting citizenship and 2 asking for more time to consider the proposal so this matter will be pushed back till our next meeting in a week's time.

Outside the council chambers Ashina had some very upset Uchihas to deal with. What are we to do now said the clearly upset elected Uchiha representative. You can stay in our hotels or you may try your luck in the many other ninja villages in the other lands. Ashina did want to help but doing so could see his supporters turn against him. The small group talked for a few more minutes before returning to they hotels and hope next time they luck would be better.


	7. It Was The Hidden Cloud Village

135 years before naruto part 1

AN: Sorry about the long wait I have been kind of busy with other things I kind of forget about my story's.

Part 13-It Was The Hidden Cloud Village

It had been days since the exiled Uchihas had gained citizenship in the hidden leaf village there clan compound would be the smallest in the village. This was no real surprise since it would only need to accommodate around 30 clan members. It was also around this time that the new ANBU headquarters was completed. From the outside it looked like just one more storage building however inside was a maze of corridors and passageways seals of all types could be seen some for identification and others to block entry to the lower levels of the building. Row after row of black and white television sets could be found as will as massive computers to speed up the process of intelligence gathering. Sir we may have something said one of the many ANBU agents who had a fox mask. What do you have fox an ANBU agent asked who wore a dog mask. Our spys in the land of lightning report that some kind of exchange is taking place in the land of snakes. The land of snakes can't say I know it the dog masked man replyed. Most folks don't the area was only discovered a few days ago it's to the east of the land of lightning it has snakes that are said to be 100 feet or more in size. However this is why I say it may be something to inform the council about based on what is being sent to my computer. That being what the dog masked man replyed his impatient tone clear to all in the room. They describe a boy, age between four and five with long brown hair and with the same clan symbol of the boy who was kidnapped roughly three weeks ago the fox masked man replyed to his superior. How much time do we have till this exchange takes place? About a week by what the spys are sending. I'll inform the council about this the dog masked man said before exiting the room.

It was only about an hour later that the council could be seen taking there seats. Ashina had read the report over and over trying to find a flaw in anything in the report yet he couldn't find anything whoever was running the spy network was good very good. He wanted nothing more than to let Sasuke know his godson was ok and back inside the village however for now he needed to read off the report one of the many new ANBU agents had given him. Ashina began to address the council members his tone never once betraying his whirlpool of emotions. As i'm sure you know by now this is a report from our spys in the land of lightning. It says that an exchange is to take place in the land of snakes. We know very little about the area aside from folklore as will as isolated conversations our spies were able to overhear. However this is the main reason for this council meeting today if you would turn to page 27. The sound of pages being turned filled the air. If you would be ever so kind to read this part Ashina asked the Senja clan head. He was an older man he to had seen his fair share of war and death his left eye was proof of this as he no longer had a left eye. Before I begin how is my daughter? She is happy to report we are expecting our first child Ashina said with joy. I see said the Senja clan head before picking up his copy of today's council meetings papers. Today(This is two days later at the time of this meeting) me and my team intercepted a runner for a group of bandits. After a little playtime he said something about an exchange in the nearby land of snakes. Looking inside we discovered documents for the exchange one in particular piqued our interest a boy ages 4-5 years old with long brown hair as will as the clan symbol belonging to the Senja this will take place in a weeks time. So this ANBU unit believes they may have found Hashirama. Looks like it Ashina replyed. So this meeting is to do what the Senja clan head asked. To decide what course of action to take if we try to stop this exchange and we fail we may have an international incident the land of snakes is only 20 miles due east of the land of lightning Ashina replyed. We looked at the type of explosives used during the attack a few weeks ago based on what we've found I have grounds to believe it was the land of lightning who kidnapped Hashirama.


	8. The Land Of Snakes

135 years before naruto part 1

AN: Sorry for the long wait been sick for the past few days and before that I was to busy on other things. I also want to say what my plans are for this story from part 15 on. Should I do time jumps after all we are still over 100 years before naruto is born and if I keep it as it is we may have to wait till like part 25 before naruto enters the story as a new born just let me know in a review.

Part 14-The Land Of Snakes.

This was it, today was the day the exchange would take place. A small group of ANBU sat in the treetops overlooking a small river crossing. They had been hiding for nearly six hours before a group walked into view. They wore sub-tropical clothing that was traditional in that part of the world. The land of snakes wasn't that different from the land of rain besides the snakes being as long as some trees in the land of fire. One of the ANBU who wore a bear mask radioed in that it was about to begin. There orders was to hold back till they could confirm that Hashirama was one of the people being exchanged. That didn't take long as after only five minutes he was pushed into view. Less then a second later the sounds of kunai knives as will as the painfulled screams of the dieing could be heard. I'll take the boy back you two clear the area of the body's the ANBU with the bear mask ordered before jumping into the treetops. The others would make there way back in the days to come.

About two days later the bear mask ANBU enterd the village in the cover of night the moon a blood red as if to tell all in the village of the dark deed. Soon the boy was back inside the Senja clan compound for the first time in weeks. The incident would be erased from memory they would however uncover anything the boy may have overheard. It's fair to say Sasuke was happy to see his godson back however his health had began to decline time it seems had caught up with him and he found his time outside his home to be growing ever smaller as the days and weeks passed. Many in the Senja clan did all they could but none had the needed skills to do much more then ease the pain in the aged man. Ashina had made it clear his time as clan head would soon end in the coming years he would however remain the Uzumaki clan representative.

The next day an ANBU walked Hashirama deep inside the ANBU headquarters. Soon after entering the room that was to be used to remove everything from the kidnapping save for anything deemed of any great importance to the village. A Yamanake clan member enterd the room a scar ran down the left side of the man's face. How are things fox the Yamanake clan member asked. The same things mostly doing assassin missions the past few days. This the boy? Yes, you are to remove everything to him this never happened. List anything of importance such as names. I'll do my job the man replyed. Than i'll let you do it than i'll be just outside.

Hours later the village council are busy discussing the new intelligence. I don't understand any of this why sell the boy asked one of the minor clans (Koremune clan). It matters not why odds are they now know there plan has failed. How is the boy asked one of the councilmembers. He should be up and about in a few hours. Good see that he is trained for that matter make sure all kids age six and up are as will. Sir are you sure that is wise asked one of the newer members. To date our ninja forces are just around 650 and most of them are over 35 years old. From the most up to date intelligence reports the other villages have began training they kids ages six and up we can't fall behide. All voted for it and the next meeting would iron out the details such as location as the other villages would make it a goal in any attack on the hidden leaf. If that is all I would like to see the boy Ashina said before everybody began to make they way out. The sun was just now making it's way down to the horizon. Ashina loved this time of day as most people would be making they way home most of the village roads would be more or less open for a nice walk. The ANBU on guard duty give him a nod of respect. Ashina was given the job of training the boy seals would be a big part in his training after all knowing how to make use of seals would be very useful on the battlefield.


	9. Hashirama Begins His Training

The Uzumaki Empire

AN: Sorry about the very late update I didn't have online for like nine to ten weeks and I must have done this like six times before I like how it came out anyway I hope you enjoy part 15. I also fixed a few things so yeah it should be a bit longer now.

AN2: The kingdom of essos isn't the same as in game of thrones I just needed a name and it was the first thing that came to mind this would be more akin to world of warcraft with elfs and the like. The hidden leaf will not go to war for some time but news of the attacks will not take long. This will also show how Hashirama deals living in wartime.

Part 15-Hashirama Began His Training.

135 years before naruto part 1.

It was only a few days later that we find Hashirama meeting with Ashina in what would one day be better known as the forest of death however at this time it was little more than an open field with a small group of trees. Ashina wore his clans blood red battle armor however his bore a dragon showing he had the dragon contract one of the legendary summoning contracts (Dragon,Toads,Snake and Eagle).

Ashina looks at Hashirama knowing that in the days to come he may very will be one of the hidden leaf's greatest ninja. The ninja school would take a few weeks more to build so for now it was going to be hands on training. Today you will start your training in all forms of ninja arts. Hashirama looked at his sensei and Ashina could see in the boys eyes a fire as if he would do anything to keep not only himself but everybody he loved from harm. We will begin with running laps around this clearing until you can't run any longer rest for 10 minutes then 25 push-up and jumping jacks then we will battle each other than will start your seal training. We'll do this for the next few weeks.

Weeks later and we can find the two in the middle of their training the sounds of battle could be heard. Both jumped at each other Ashina going high Hashirama going low both trying to land a hit on the other But just as the boy was about to land a hit Ashina blows him away with a small wind jutsu sending the boy to the ground. Hashirama didn't have time to recover however as Ashine was sending wave after wave of kunais at him. With very little time Hashirama replaces himself with a nearby rock. Not bad but now I have you Ashina yells before Hashirama cry's out in pain as Ashina kicks him into a nearby tree making Hashirama take an unplanned nap. By the time Hashirama ends his :nap: the sun was making it's way down setting the area in an orange like glow.

Ashina wasn't far away as he was poking at a small campfire cooking a fairly big fish. You have done will but you need to know where you are in the battlespace. All Hashirama could do was nod in understanding. We will eat than i'll walk you home Ashina says as he gives the boy a fish. Both enjoyed their fish and before long both are on there way the seals Ashina had set up on all the training fields would fix the small clearing but the trees would need to be replaced. It didn't take Ashina long before both stood just outside of the Senja clan compound. By the time Ashina get home the sun was no longer in the sky the people had long ago returned home and most would be sleeping. Aside from the occasional ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop Ashina was the only living thing on the dirt path. His home wasn't much but he didn't mind. Today he would need to file a report on the boy's skills for the past few weeks. Hashirama's skills would make anybody green with envy but the boy's odd power with plant life and small tree's was something Ashina didn't really understand however he was no fool he could see how useful something like that could be. He had just sent the report when a feeling hit him a feeling he hadn't felt in years. A feeling he had hoped he would never feel again. He wasn't wrong as many miles to the west past the land of earth,past the black mountain's was the kingdom of essos a land unlike anything anybody living in the elemental kingdoms had ever seen and it's vest army was now making it's way to them. The elemental kingdoms would soon be invaded. Wartime was once again going to show it's face in the elemental kingdoms.


	10. The Invasion Of The Elemental Nations

Part 16-The Invasion Of The Elemental Nations.

AN: This covers the kingdom of essos as will as the first battle. The next few parts cover the war itself.

135 years before naruto part 1.

The thunderous sound of over 30 thousand soldiers could be heard entering the black mountain pass. Essos was by contrast an ancient kingdom that pre-dated the sage of six paths by more than 4,000 years. Essos wasn't always united. It was at one time a war-torn nation. However around the time of the sage of six paths it was united by a powerful king who ruled with an iron like grip.

Ancient documents from the time of the sage of the six paths describes the kingdom of essos as a dangerous land best avoided unless one wishes to die a most painful death.

The army itself was made up by the many powerful houses inside of the kingdom of essos with their exotic looking war machines. The commander of this large army was none other than the kingdom's newest king. His battle armor reflected the sun's light making some need to shield their eyes from the blinding light. His eyes bore a look of pure greed nothing was too much in his mind the world itself was his and he was going to take it.

The mountain pass itself could be seen and if his spy network was right just passed that was a ninja village that had showed up just before his own birth.

The new king knew what a ninja was as long ago before the sage was even born a few ninja had lived in what was at the time an open field. The joy he was sure he would feel as he ended their pathetic lives made him almost giggle with excitement. But he settled for a blank stare. His grip on his sword growing as time passed.

The black mountain pass itself was more than 20 miles long with many side passageways that ended in dead ends. This in turn made the stone ninja feel safe from any possible Invasion west of the village. As such no watch tower was ever placed on the westen side of the village making it a virtual impossibility to be spotted in time.

The first wave of attackers was only a few feet away from the stone wells when the alarm sounded marking the beginning of the battle. The stone ninja did they utmost to keep the enemy at bay however with the superior weaponry and numbers on the attacking side they were soon forced to retreat ever deeper inside the village. The attackers however didn't follow them this confused the defenders. That however didn't last long as the sound of cannon fire filled the air as will as other such heavy weaponry. Only after a solid hour and a half of heavy bombardment did the attacker move deeper inside the now bombed out village. With the village more or less taken a call of was sent to the other powerful ninja villages they knew it do nothing for them but at the very least the other ninja villages would know what to expect.

Meanwhile in the hidden leaf village Ashina was busy training Hashirama the boy was much faster than when he started as was his unusual talent. It was clear by this time that this could be used in battle as such he begin really working on that skill. He was about to start his seal training when he stopped by an ANBU who handed him a letter. An urgent council meeting had been called and attendance was mandatory.

So after walking the boy home he quickly made his way to the council chambers. Ashina noted the lack of civilian representatives so this must be a military matter. The meeting itself lasted for over an hour with the only notable exception being the attack on the stone village. The council chambers became akin to a graveyard the look of fear clear on even the older ninja. So the call was made that any ninja out on a non-essential mission would be recalled. The training in the ninja academy would be increased as would border patrols. Ashina would send a letter to the land of whirlpool informing them of the recent developments. Only time would tell how this would end.


	11. Plans Are Made

Part 17-Hashirama First Kill.

134 years before naruto part 1.

An:This takes place about a week after the last part and on the naruto world map the land of whirlpools is at most a two day ride so it shouldn't take that long to land troops. Also all the other villages know about the attack so the battles to come will be far bigger than anything seen so far.

It had been years since Ashina had last seen his family back in the land of whirlpools. But he couldn't have guessed the size of the Uzumaki naval fleet that greeted him merely a week after sending his letter about the new foe the kingdom of Essos. Sure the fleet was big back in the last war but this was something else altogether. Gone was the many sailboats instead being replaced by more modern faster vessels. It wasn't just his clan no in the many long years they had met many new people forming new defensive treaties as well as new trade deals.

The clan emblem being clearly visible on the sides of all the fleets many ships. Beside Ashina was Hashirama the boy had finally mastered his inborn gift but that isn't to say he has stopped far from it as he could be seen trying to grow a small tree not far away. The boy's skills was truly astonishing his aim was about a near to perfect as one could hope to be at any age. His his reputable list of ninja skills was long for someone so young he had mastered many low B-rank jutsus. As much as Ashina enjoyed his time with the boy it was clear his time was up aside from a few tips he had nothing more to give. Ashina knew it would be many hours before all the mercenaries as well as the rest of his family would be on the massive eastern beach of the land of fire. Still the temporary campsite was already fairly crowded with the many clans members that had come with him or had gotten off the ships that had landed. He knew some but others he had really no clue. He hoped one of his family could help him with that later on. Many hours later Ashina as will as the generals and the many clan heads could be seen around a table full with maps of the Elemental Nations. The land of earth was the one that was the main focus at this time. From the reports the attackers wore some kind of armor. That didn't worry them as many ninjas wore some armor in the warring clan era. What did however was the many reports of the strange yet massive war machines capable of throwing rocks high into the air dealing massive damage to the village walls. The massive war machines would need to be removed before anybody could try to liberate the hidden stone village.

As that was going on the tyrannical king could be seen enjoying a cup of tea inside what once was the main administration building. What was left of the hidden stone ninja forces was set to work inside the many mines. Many dropping dead from the heat or the near endless workload. Just as the king was about to order for more tea one of the lower houses heads walked in. The man wasn't much on the eyes he was a fat man with mostly gray/white hair. However he was a man on the rise. He was a ruthless man who would kill any and all in his way this included most of his very own family. This caught the eye of the soon-to-be king and after years of loyal service he was granted the rank of commander of the eastern divisions. It was his very own men who took the village and it was has that ensured it's defense. his spy network would only be outdone by a leaf ninja many years in the future. This was why he had entered the room he hoped that this would be grounds to rise once more to the rank of overseer. In the long history of the kingdom any who hold such rank was virtually guaranteed the crown.

The king gave the man a hard calculating stare. The fat man give the king the report before all but running out of the room. So we may have so fun yet the king says with joy. He was going to attack the other villages in time but fate had plans to expedite his plans by a few weeks no matter he had taken one village he was sure he could take this one just as easy. Pulling out a map he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the map and he said this town will be where we will fight and where we will win. He didn't know it than but the battle would be one of the most one sided battles in ninja history.


End file.
